Spare Robot
Spare Robot is the twenty-sixth episode of Season 1 of Robot and Monster. Plot Robot creates a duplicate of himself so that he can get out of work. After seeing that his invention is a success, decides to allow it to take over most of his daily activities, even hanging out with Monster. However, he slowly realizes how selfish an act he has committed, especially revolving around Monster's feelings. Characters *Robot *Monster *Perry *Robot-bot *Ogo *Uncle Kuffley *Crikey *Gart *The Prince of Scamtown *J.D. & Spitfire Trivia *Uncle Kuffley makes his second appearance in this episode. *The Prince of Scamtown makes his second major appearance in this episode since his first-ever major episode, The Prince of Scamtown. *This marks the third time Robot invents a machine with humane-like quality. The first time was in Nobody Panic and second in Security Risk. *The scene where Robot takes a giant leap and soars across the museum to save Monster from a miniature bomb is very similar to the one he performed in Speak Marf Speak. *This marks the second time the stage in the Makin' Bacon has been used. The first time was in Monster Invention. *This episode marks the first time we see Perry hug Robot (although it's actually Robot-bot). *When Robot is enjoying his time off from work, during the scene where he is watching a Pole-O game, you can see Ogo sitting behind him, gazing dreamly at him. *This marks the fourth time Ogo is in the Makin' Bacon, despite his bacon allergy. Quotes Robot: Blinking...blinking...(growls) ''Could this job be any more boring? '''Monster': Look at the bright side, Robot. (motions to lights, which soon blink off) And then the dark side. (lights blink on) And then the bright side.'' (lights blink off)'' And then the dark side. (lights blink on) And then the bright side. (lights blink off) And then the dark side. Huh? You see what I did there? Robot: I see what you did there. Monster: I'm just saying, at least we get to see all the pretty colors. Gart: (with megaphone) Attention, workers. I was just informed that our color tanker sprung a leak. So for the rest of the month, all of our blinking lights will be gray. (workers groan as a new line of gray blinking lights arrive) Robot: (grunting) I can't take it any more! If I have to spend one more day here, I'm going to explode! I wish there was a second me to do this job. Monster: But wouldn't he hate this job, too? Robot: That's it! Robot-bot: Happy to see you. Glad to help. I will do that. Hi-five! Yes, I am the real Robot. (arriving with Robot-bot at the Blinking Lights Factory) Monster: (nervously) Okay, Robot-bot, just act casual and no one will suspect a thing. Perry: Hey, guys, what's up? Monster: Nothing! Why? Does it seem like something's up because nothing's up! I'm innocent! Perry: (looks at him in confusion) Monster: Stop looking at me like that, Perry! There's nothing wrong with Robot! Robot-bot: Yes, I am the real Robot. Uncle Kuffley: You're under arrest for jaywalking, you knucklebag. Robot: I didn't jaywalk, I was jaypushed! Robot: (enters museum and spots Monster with Robot-bot) Ah, there he is. (gasps in horror to see the miniature bomb's cord lighting off) THE BOMB! (rushes) Get out of the way! (pushes shoves people aside) Move! Move! Move! (trips and falls on face) Stupid tiny piano...(quickly gets up before leaping forward) (scene moves in slow motion) Robot: Moooon-steeeeeeeer! (crashes atop of miniature bomb) Robot: Oh, I guess it was a dud. Monster: But you didn't know that. (smiles softly) You tried to sacrifice yourself to save me. Robot: (smiles warmly) Of course. You're my best buddy. Monster: (smiles tearfully before reaching down and hugging him close) (explosion) Robot and Monster: (screaming as they emerge above Earth's atmosphere and into space, along with Robot-bot) Robot-bot: Hi-five! Gallery Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 12.46.35 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 12.46.51 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 12.47.06 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 12.47.15 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 12.55.09 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 12.55.44 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 12.56.01 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 12.56.13 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 12.56.33 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.21.26 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.21.45 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.21.53 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.22.12 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 12.45.02 AM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.22.26 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 12.44.34 AM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.22.57 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.23.18 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.23.36 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.23.52 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.24.05 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.24.32 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.25.17 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.24.41 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.25.36 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.25.53 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.26.09 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.26.30 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.26.39 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.27.07 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.27.19 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.27.47 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.27.56 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.28.08 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.28.20 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.28.43 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.28.55 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.29.17 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.29.28 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.30.12 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.30.32 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.30.50 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.31.10 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.31.26 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.31.44 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.33.03 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.33.16 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.33.26 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.33.36 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.33.55 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.34.12 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.34.32 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.45.06 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.45.35 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.46.00 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.46.42 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.46.55 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.47.12 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.47.36 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.47.47 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.47.57 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.48.58 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.49.17 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.49.56 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.50.14 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.50.33 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.51.02 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.51.18 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.51.39 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.51.50 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.52.09 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.52.21 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.52.43 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.19.14 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.19.53 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.20.02 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.20.17 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.20.36 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.20.51 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 12.29.49 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 12.30.01 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.21.11 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 12.30.14 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 12.30.30 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 12.31.09 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-19 at 8.29.33 AM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 12.31.21 PM.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Robot and Monster